


Kidnapped - J2 Reversebang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: While on hiatus, Jared and Jensen are kidnapped.





	Kidnapped - J2 Reversebang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration for the J2 Reversebang story, [Kidnapped](https://dragonflybeach.livejournal.com/28192.html), written by Dragonflybeach. Check it out!

  
  



End file.
